


he loves, he does.

by vanridgeway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanridgeway/pseuds/vanridgeway
Summary: mali has so many beauty marks, many little dark spots of melanin on their already brown skin. he touches them, on their cheek, above their lip, at the edge of their brow. it is then that mali's eyes open, and saphir is immediately captivated by his lover's half coherent gaze.the beautiful honey colored eyes come with a smile, lazy and open and breathy. how could saphir not be mesmerized?—check herefor oc information.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Saphir Porter/Mali Lancaster
Kudos: 1





	he loves, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and thank you for stopping by!
> 
> saphir images [here](https://twitter.com/saphmalis/status/1218758410084155392?s=21)  
> mali images [here](https://twitter.com/saphmalis/status/1218758396414918656?s=21)  
> general oc twitter [here](http://http://twitter.com/saphmalis)

saphir loves.

mali wakes up with a groggy voice and yawn, and he loves them so much for it. adore, even, if he were inclined to share his deeper feelings. mali sleeps on their side, facing the wall. upon waking they turn over to lie on their back, as they do every morning, so saphir is prepared. mali turns over and slips down the slight dip in the bed, where saphir's elbow pushes down into the mattress. they slide into saphir's side like the space was made for them. and it was. mali sighs like the sun, eyelashes fluttering, and saphir—

saphir loves.

"g'mornin' baby," comes from their lips. their eyes are still closed, a testament to them fighting to stay asleep. in the morning their voice is soft and trailing, light. "wha time is...?"

a yawn overtakes them, and they lift their arms over their head lightly, grunting with the stretch. at some point during the night mali's head scarf must have fallen off— spread upon the pillow beneath mali is their hair, a delicate mass of long golden curls that took hours to install and will no doubt annoy mali thoroughly when they realize it's been slept on.

but for now, for this moment, saphir enjoys it for what it is. and saphir loves. he reaches out, slowly, and lightly touches mali's cheek. they don't react to it immediately, so saphir traces his thumb over their cheek. mali has so many beauty marks, many little dark spots of melanin on their already brown skin. he touches them, on their cheek, above their lip, at the edge of their brow. it is then that mali's eyes open, and saphir is immediately captivated by his lover's half coherent gaze.

the beautiful honey colored eyes come with a smile, lazy and open and breathy. how could saphir not be mesmerized?

saphir—

"hello," they say, sounding much more awake than before. "the time?"

"it's," saphir pauses for a moment. he reaches for his phone at the edge of the bed and he taps it quickly. "7:21."

mali groans. "okay, _no_. back to sleep."

a small chuckle escapes saphir's throat, turning into a verified laugh as mali tugs him down further onto the bed. he relaxes into the pillows. his arms fit perfectly around mali, and mali's around him. mali closes their eyes again and he feels their lashes flutter against his skin, right where mali buries their face in saphir's neck.

the routine is predictable. saphir would prefer to get his day started early, to go on a jog or cook breakfast. but it is also predictable for him to fall to mali's whims, for him to melt into the warmth of their body pushed flush against his own. and it's okay. it's okay because—

**Author's Note:**

> — he loves.


End file.
